


vibe check, sir

by halfwheeze



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Gen, Jason Todd Gets His Family Back, Jason Todd-centric, Other characters are briefly mentioned - Freeform, POV Jason Todd, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Vibe Check, batfam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: April Fools Day.It's never been a big thing in the bat house of mouse. So, Jason doesn't wait til April. He doesn't really know what counts as a prank and what counts as something awful that Dickiebird would be disappointed in him for, anyway.





	vibe check, sir

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work for DC. is it ooc? probably. 
> 
> is it happy and funny and good? also probably. 
> 
> enjoy!

April Fools Day. 

It's never been a big thing in the bat house of mouse. So, Jason doesn't wait til April. He doesn't really know what counts as a prank and what counts as something awful that Dickiebird would be disappointed in him for, anyway. By the way Replacement fucking  _ wheezes  _ when Jason proposes it, it’s not so bad. Though, Timmy boy has been known to go a little off the rails too… anyway, babybat agrees to it too, so it’s fine. Dickiebird was the last one to be roped in, but with all three of his brothers  _ finally  _ agreeing on something, he’s not hard to con in. Alfie agrees so fast that Jason almost thinks it was the butler’s idea. 

Jason has a hand on the rafter bar next to him, glancing out to look at both Damian and Tim as he juts his chin toward the door. Alfred is already in position, waiting beside the entrance to the cave while the other Robins lay in wait. Just Dick has to do his part now. Just a minute or so left, now. 

“When -” Damian starts, impatient (he’s twelve, so Jason guesses he deserves a break or whatever), but he stops on a dime when Tim shoots him a glare. Pursing his lips, the babybat looks at the door too, exhaling shortly just before Dickie walks in. Jason sits forward in his crouching position. 

“So, there are these papers that Tim wanted you to look at, and Stephanie needs a resource approval, and -” Dick cuts himself off as Alfred approaches, a white towel thrown over his wrist. Bruce seems to notice the way that Dick has backed off a couple of steps, but doesn’t know the threat yet; he looks at Alfred for clarification. 

“Excuse me, Master Bruce, Master Dick. I’m afraid I have to announce a… vibe check, sir,” Alfred says, stepping away as well. Bruce’s eyes narrow. 

“Announce a -?” Bruce starts, cut off by the collision of Damian against his person. Jason and Tim follow at the same time, launching themselves out of the rafters and onto the Batman with little to no hesitation. 

“Vibe check!” Jason cheers, laughing for the first time in what feels like a month. Even as he’s pelted with a twelve year old boy and two grown ass men, Bruce just lets loose a peal of shocked laughter as he takes the burden of his sons to his chest. Jason should be put off by the way that Bruce just catches them, but it’s also a little affirming in a way that Jason doesn’t want to acknowledge. 

He read somewhere once that at one time, your parents put you down for the last time and never picked you back up. He doesn’t think he’ll ever have that experience with Bruce, even if he doesn’t admit that Bruce is his dad sometimes. 

“Who’s idea was this?” Bruce asks, dumping them all onto the padded training mat in the middle of the Batcave. Damian, the shit, is still giggling - Jason doesn’t admit that it’s good to see the kid smiling for once, being as he thinks this is perhaps the third time he’s seen Damian laugh in the two years they’ve had the kid. Tim is crowing laughter that makes him sound like an old man, and Dickiebird is wheezing, leaning against the wall. The only one with any sense of decorum seems to be Alfred, as Jason still hasn’t picked himself up off the floor either, come to think. 

“All four of the Robins were present in asking myself to attend, so I’m afraid I do not know which one should carry the blame,” Alfred lies, shooting a smile at Jason for just a moment. All four of them  _ were  _ present, yes, but Alfred knows very well that it was Jason’s idea; he’d told him himself. 

“Well, I guess that means that all four of you will come to the next gala,” Bruce says. Jason presses his own face into the mat, growning. Of the four of them, he’s always hated them the most and he knows it. Damian likes them best, the chance to dress up and look better than everyone else and pretend that he didn’t invite Jon Kent for the express purpose of distraction. Timmy is probably next, being as he’s coming up as the CFO of Wayne Enterprises. Dickiebird will take any chance to get sloshed in an Armani, but he’s not expressly fond of an abundance of paparazzi presence. Jason just hates getting  _ looked at,  _ getting asked about the streak in his hair, getting asked where his date is, getting asked when he’ll settle down, when he’ll start working at the company, whatever. 

It might be fun if the other Robins all have to go too though. 

Maybe Tim could con his Titans into coming. Conner Kent is usually a bit of fun at parties like that, Garfield Logan just as much, and Kidflash always brings a bit of a mess. And, the girls will be there. Jason can always count on Cass as a place to hide when at events neither of them feel like talking through. 

It might not be so bad. 

“Father, I have plans that weekend,” Damian says from his place on the mat, looking up at Bruce with narrowed eyes. Bruce raises an eyebrow. 

“I haven’t told you when it is,” Bruce says, lips pursed. Damian colors pink. 

“Still,” demon brat replies, and Tim snorts from his place beside him. The brat kicks the replacement even though they’re both laying down, and Jason cackles at the wrestling match that breaks out. He’d blame it on the show if anyone asked him how he got so surprised by Dick leaping onto him, pinning him against the mat. 

“Come on, fight me, Jaybird, everyone’s doin it!” Dick laughs, making Jason roll his eyes. He flips Dick off of him and rolls over him, pinning him down for a second before the circus freak flips him back. Jason is too wrapped up in the fight that slowly grows to include all four Robins in a mega battle to notice Bruce and Alfred leaning against the wall. 

“You’ve raised good boys, Master Bruce,” Alfred says in that distance, a soft smile gracing the butler’s face as he looks out to the Robins. Bruce smiles an actual smile, something so rare for the Batman. 

“Yeah.” 

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos!


End file.
